


The sense of power

by imsorryimlate



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble I wrote quickly. Takes place after Thursday’s show. (2012-02-21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sense of power

Nick sighed in relief as soon as he had handed over the radio to Sara. It had been a great show, with Harry being there and everyone being hungover (or still drunk), but he wished for nothing but sleep now. Of course there was some post-show stuff to take care of, as usual, but it shouldn’t take too long. He smiled at the mere thought of burying himself in his bed. He glanced over at Matt, who looked more like he needed to bury himself in his back garden. He walked up to Matt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Aw, poor Finchy; so tired” Matt lifted his weary eyes to Nick’s face and pouted sadly. 

“No, don’t look at me like that, darling. You know I can’t stand it” Nick whined and tightened his grip around Matt slightly.

“I’m going to pass out any minute now” Matt informed him, then added; “Good show though…”

“Yeah, that’s what happens the day after the Brits… what did you think about it, by the way?” Nick was pretty sure he hadn't heard an actual review of the awards show from Matt.

“The Brits?” Matt asked.

“Yes. Honestly, what was your favorite part?” Nick was a bit curious. Matt started to caress his arm slowly, weighting his answer.

“Well… I mean, it was nice to see all the celebrities and the performances were good. But if I’m going to be completely honest; my favorite part was when you walked on stage to present the award. To see your sassy walk and everyone’s eyes were glued to you. And to know that you are all mine, even if they don’t know it, that was absolutely my favorite part. It felt like I had some sort of power over them”

Nick couldn’t hold it in; he laughed right in Matt’s face.

“Oh my gawd…” He kept laughing, and it probably hadn’t been so funny if he hadn’t been hungover, but now it eventually caused tears of laughter to stream down his face.


End file.
